darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Horizon And Prowl Discuss Chromia
Friday, August 05, 2011, 6:38 PM Back to 2011 Logs Horizon Prowl (War Room, Iacon) --- With barely a hiss as the automated doors glide open, Horizon steps in with two datapads tucked under one arm. Instantly, he speaks with an attendee and hands them over, making some brief small talk about reports and inventory. Then he vents a sigh, turning around and idly walking over to one of the chairs around the ventral table, gently placing his fingers on the back of it, seeming lost in thought. Prowl glances up from his console at the sounds, helm tilting slightly as he catches sight of the infantry officer. "Horizon." He greets smoothly, "I apologize for the problems with Chromia. I did not examine her file carefully enough to ensure that both of you would be compatible working together, and it seems your office had to pay for it." Horizon is brought out of a reverie and glances over to Prowl, quickly changing his demeanor from whistful to more business-like. He inclines his head, and greets with a "Sir." Horizon is quiet a moment longer before he speaks, "Well, it seems that I just manage to get under people's armour. Chromia isn't my only problem, but Dually is a handful as well." Frowning, Prowl taps out a last few glyphs before looking back at Horizon. "I have not heard anything about this." Though he supposes that as long as it hasn't become a major discipline problem, he wouldn't have. "Is this a recent issue?" Horizon inclines his head. "Actually, it is a very old issue. I've long grown used to his antics, but I fear that due to this Chromia believes she can get away with what she wants. The folly is mine, there, for not dolling out more discipline on Dually." "Nonetheless, if he is acting out line, it remains an issue." Deciding that the report can wait a few moments, Prowl turns his full attention to the other mech. "It may perhaps be that you use the proper amount of discipline, but the methods you employ simply fail to deter his behavior." Horizon inclines his head, giving Prowl his absolute attention, despite the urge to sigh, sag his shoulders, and rub the bridge of his nose. "That is entirely possible. I try to be flexible yet consistent and firm, with both Dually and Chromia. I would not be surprised if the two of them were plotting behind my back." Unable to remain in a neutral yet attentive position, this last comment awards a sigh. "Perhaps I am getting unreasonably jaded and paranoid." "I find myself wondering the same thing at times with our main troublemakers." Prowl responds, a hint of dry amusement in his tone. "It may not be a discipline issue at all, and simply be fundamental differences in personalities. Sometimes the fault lies with nothing but how both commander and subordinate think." Horizon nods his head, raising up his hands slowly. "That could be entirely true. Please, forget I said such foolishness. If I cannot trust my own kind, then I am already doomed." "I do not think it is a lack of trust, so much as lack of common ground upon which to base it." Prowl pauses, glancing at his console at it lets out a quiet beep "If you wish, I would be willing to step in. Disciplinary issues fall under my jurisdiction as well." Horizon goes quiet as he slowly mulls over Prowl's offer. "It is difficult to even pretend to respect someone whose views are so different from your own. I prefer to preserve life where I can, whereas both Chromia and Dually want to fight to the bitter end." He continues to have a pondrous look on his black face. "I think perhaps it would be best to admit I have hit a wall and accept your help." He glances pensively about. "I should be going, but there is one more thing... I was wondering if you could forward me any information about the Deceptiucon Nova Black. There's something... that bothers me about her." Prowl nods at Horizon's words. "I believe that is the issue then. Such differences of opinion tend to create friction and, inevitably, insubordination." He pauses at the request, turning his attention back to the console in front of him and beginning to run the name through his tactical files. "Of course. I will ensure you recieve the information as soon as possible, Horizon." Horizon inclines his head so deeply it almost serves as a bow. 'Sir, thank you, sir," Horizon says with an air of formality. "I shall now return to my duties. Good cycle." Horizon turns stiffly and heads out of the room. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Horizon's LogsCategory:Prowl's Logs